Fight and Flight
by RicochetValet
Summary: In the beginning, each nation had a counterpart to help build the lands, but some were tired of the bigotry/inequality and the dangerously watchful eye of the government. the nations' minds were erased whilst their counterparts escaped into the world to become someone new. But the secret is out, and the hunt is on to find those counterparts and bring them back. (Nyotalia/Hetalia)
1. Chapter 1: Disturbed Dinner

(I do not own the Hetalia Franchise)

The day was calm yet dreary, the apple trees swaying ever so slightly against the breeze. Dark clouds were coming making their way across the sky. Amelia looked to the sky, flannel in one hand, a clothes clip on the other. She watched as the clouds came ominously closer, looked to the clothing line, and sighed.

"Guess I'll just keep these inside then." She sighed to herself as she began to undo each pin.

"Oy! America! Get in here before you catch a cold!" shouted Alice from the house, her apron covered in dough and flour. "I don't want some lurgy mess huffing around when there's work to be done!"

"Yeah yeah keep your tights on." Amelia joked back, pulling off a dark green button down blouse off of the line.

She picked up the wicker basket full of moist clothes and walked back to the log home. She stopped at the door, admiring the work she and the others had done building their oasis away from their past struggles. She looked behind her back to the endless greenery, apple trees dotting the land, their garden growing ever more fruitful, the empty clothes line blowing harder with the wind.

"Thinking about them?" Alice stepped next to her onto the wooden porch, the overhead wooden awning keeping them safe from the droplets of warning rain coming down.

"Yeah. It's just weird you know? Those guys are just so far away from us. And only so many people know about those horrible, horrible years you know."

"Ay, but it had to be done" said Alice.

"Yeah, I guess." Amelia replied. "So what's for dinner? I'm starving for something meaty!"

"Living up to the American dream I see. You American brats are all the same." Alice chuckled, walking into the rather large wooden home where one other woman was setting the table.

"Bonjour Amelia" said Francoise, her chestnut hair pinned back aside from a couple of curls in the front of her face. "I hope you're hungry."

"Isn't she always?" Alice scoffed before walking over to the open kitchen by the dining room and grabbing silverware for the table.

"Meh meh meh meh meh! Gotta keep up the energy to carry around these guns!" Amelia held up her arms and flexed.

Francoise and Alice rolled their eyes and exchanged glances before going back to setting up the table for dinner. "Whatever, just help set the table you twat" said Alice.

"Oh jeez Alice you almost sound like brow boy." Amelia grumbled under her breath.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I'll just put my guns away seeing as we don't have a permit for these bad boys."

Francoise carried a large metal pot into the dining room and set it down on a center mat, her hands holding the hot handles with a red rag. The top was dripping from the steam building up inside of the pot, the smell of beef stew with homegrown vegetables grown bobbing in it. Alice brought out a wooden cutting board w/ a slice up baguette on it, a thing of butter in her other hand. Amelia, who felt as though her gun show was wrongly ignored, huffed and went into the kitchen to grab the final bowl of food: a salad.

"Eugh. What I would do to taste the sweet essence of McDonald's again." Amelia said dramatically as she placed the bowl down.

"Ah yes, the ever wondrous smell of hydrogenated fats and fake meat; Amelia, you had McDonald's just last week! You've been eating the finest of French cuisine for years now. Your tongue should know better than to crave that crap." Francoise moaned. "But what can I expect? You've also been eating drab English food for years. How sad! How dreary! My beautiful cooking slandered!" She placed her hand on her forehead and dramatically swayed.

"Oy shut your trap you frog!" Alice shouted as Amelia and Francoise chuckled.

"Ah Alice, you know I love you!" Francoise walked over to Alice and gave her a peck on the cheek, Alice's blindingly pale face growing bright red.

"Quit it!" Alice felt embarrassed and held her long pigtails tightly to cope.

"Ew gross get a room" Amelia joked.

"Maybe after dinner. Now let's eat" Francoise smiled and sat down, taking off the top and unleashing a savory waft of meaty goodness.

They were halfway through dinner when the sound of heavy cars was heard in the distance. The table was shaking, the lights flickering. The three of them stopped half-meal.

"My God" Alice whispered.

Amelia stood up quickly. "Come on we have to go!" She shouted over the rumbling of oncoming vehicles and light rain.

They all stood up and ran into the living room, pulling up a square of wooden floor. Alice jumped in followed by Francoise and then Amelia who placed the wooden square back over them. Dead silent they were, and just in time! The door was smashed open, lights blaring from all sides. The sound of heavy feet raiding the house, shouting from all over.

"Check the kitchen! Leave nothing unturned!" They heard glass shattering from all over, and yet the three women remained silent.

Then it happened. The men came into the living room, one single man with a black peacoat and a fedora walking in slowly with a cigarette in his mouth. Multiple heavily armed men were with him.

"They've got to be here. The food in the kitchen's warm. They're here." The room, despite the earlier ruckus, was silent.

The man walked back and forth in the room slowly, his heeled shoes clacking against the wooden floor Francoise and Alice had put down as Amelia was working on the kitchen.

"Somewhere in this house are three women. They couldn't have just disappeared!" He stomped hard on the wooden floor right above the women.

He looked down. "Three women. Or should I say three freeloading nations trying to run from destiny."

The three women were ready to fight their way out, Alice's hand feeling against the wand in her dress pocket. They weren't going back. They've made the pact, they've built a life, and they've hidden their tracks. How were they found?

But before they could send fists flaring and magic blasting, they started to become tired and nauseous. The floor board came up, all the men wearing masks in a smoke filled room, the man in black with a seeping canister in hand. He glared down at the three groggy women whose faces were full of rage and horror alike.

"Game over."

(It's been a very long time since I've written anything, and while I don't really watch anime much anymore, I wanted to try my hand at writing it again just to see how much I've improved. I hope you enjoy and criticisms always welcome).


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

"So I say we build a huge wall around the earth and that way we'll be able to keep all of the ozone on the inside!" shouted America across the meeting room.

"Shut up you farce! Take this seriously" England shouted back.

"Practice what you preach. You're giving me a headache" said Russia.

Already, at 7:00 AM Eastern Standard Time, the G8 were in a conversational war: insults flinging every way, the occasional scream, and Italy napping in the corner.

"Shut up you idiots!" When Germany had enough and shouted was normally the turning point of the meeting.

The room silenced, per usual, to listen to Germany shout about how lazy and unfocused they all were. After that they would give a half-assed attempt to listen to each other, but the sarcasm and overflowing egoism would eventually trump any actual productivity and the room would revert to its original loud state.

Yep, the meeting was a normal one, until the final ten minutes when there was a knock at the wooden double doors. The knocking went unheeded by the bickering nations, but then the door burst open and a swath of men and women in black suits and shades overflowed the room. The lined the walls, pulled down shades, checked nooks/crannies, and then shut the door behind them with three men guarding it.

"What's happening? What's happening? Germany I'm scared I just want to sleep and dream of the pretty ladies what's going on?" Italy was woken up from his nap and clung to Germany's back.

"Oy what the bloody hell is the meaning of all this!" shouted England.

A single man in a long black coat and a fedora walked to the head of the meeting room table, a medical mask covering his mouth.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Grieves, head of the International Counter Track, or I.C.T for short. Now listen well because the information you're about to hear is of utmost confidentiality." He clapped his hands twice and the room of guards began to clear out single line, leaving only one man and one woman in the room to watch the door.

"They're deaf you know; can't be too careful." He looked to the two remaining watchmen who turned around so they're backs were to the room.

"What is all this? Who do you think you are, coming in wearing that unstylish mess?" said France.

"I understand that this is a very strange situation for you all, so I'll begin with the basic information. I am the head of I.C.T. We've existed on an international scale since the early 1900s. However, it was only around the mid-1900s did the I.C.T gain traction within the bureaucracy. Since we were born from "conspiracies", it took a while for the I.C.T to take hold."

He took a pause and scanned the room's faces: confusion, anger, condescension.

"See in the beginning there were two individuals, one male and one female, to represent a landmass. However, around 1824, there was a mass exodus of memory. Counterparts, mainly female but not all, disappeared without a trace and your minds were wiped of their existence as were the memories of any others who knew of their existence."

"Hold on their buckaroo. Now I know you're balls deep in crazy sauce. If each nation has a counterpart, then that means over a hundred individuals disappeared into thin air? And nobody remembers them? How is that even possible? And mind wipe? What is this Men in Black?" America scoffed at Grieves and leaned back into his chair. "Why don't we just kick this weirdo out? Like, what the hell?"

"I hate to say it but America has a point." Japan said.

Grieves wasn't fazed.

"You're talking about one of the world's greatest unsolved mysteries son, but that's why I'm here today. See, they couldn't erase every single memory; so while their identities became little more than folklore to some, others never let it go. And those they missed came together and created the I.C.T to uncover this grand heist of memory and return those AWOL nations to their rightful responsibilities."

"So why now? Why are we only now hearing about this?" France asked sarcastically, obviously unconvinced.

"We couldn't spread this information further than it had to go or else a counterpart might hear something and take the upper hand. But the game's changed."

He walked to the door and tapped at the guards. They opened the doors and in came multiple watchmen trying to constrain a singular woman in a long blue dress and a dirtied apron. She was handcuffed and had duct tape on her mouth. Another watchman came in with a pair of glasses in their hand.

They sat the woman down and cuffed her hands and legs to the chair, two men holding the back of the chair down to keep her from tipping amidst her struggle.

They brought in a much calmer woman who walked as though she was walking to the gallows. Her eyes were void of guilt or conscience, her face stone cold, her chin high. She had no duct tape compared to the first girl, but her hands were still handcuffed. She sat down, making sure her long white skirt rested comfortably under her. They cuffed her to the chair as well.

As she sat down, she leaned over and whispered something to the other girl to make her stop struggling.

"Where's the final one?" Grieves asked the guards collectively.

"We were unable to appropriately constrain her, so we left her in the holding block" said one guard with a black eye.

Grieves gave a sigh. "Get her now or this won't be as convincing a situation."

"Why?"

"NOW!"

The guard ran out and the doors shut behind him.

Grieves walked behind the two women's chairs and looked back at the men. "I would like to introduce to you two of the eight women who we believe are the root of this entire mystery."

He nodded to one of the guards holding down the duct taped woman's chair and they ripped the duct tape off.

"Bollucks that hurt!" She shouted in a thick British accent.

"This is the United Kingdom, now known as Alice Kirkland." He motioned his hand to the stoic woman. "This is France, now known as Francoise Bonnefoy."

"T'is a displeasure" she said, her voice a French to a fault.

The nations had no words. They had no basis of comprehension.

"This isn't true. It can't be. It's too ridiculous." Germany rubbed the rim of his nose.

"It's true, and we have the blood tests to prove it." Grieves pulled out a sheet of paper and threw it on the table.

"Now we have a theory that prolonged time with your counterpart will trigger your own memories. So your bosses have cleared us to have you visit these women in their holding cells until further notice. We'll be scanning cognitive changes during the visits and go from there. And, while America, France, and England are necessary, the rest of you visiting ever so often could help move along the memory recall process. We also need you to help find the remaining five accomplices."

"The fuck with that! I'm not wasting my time on something this idiotic!" England shouted.

"Yeah!"

"getting kind of loud eh?"

"Gentlemen, we have your bosses ready for your call for questions. They have been briefed on the situation and are aware of the oddity of it."

"Very well. If you will, allow us to waste our bosses' times with this." Germany said as he pulled out his phone.

"Ja Mrs. Merkel?" The call was short and the room was silent for once to listen. He put down the phone.

Germany sighed. "It's true..." the room burst back into chaos.

"WAIT!" the room went silent and looked to America. "You called out France, brow boy, and me. Why me? Only chick France and England are here!"

And in that moment, the double doors bashed through, debris flying everywhere. A girl with a blond bob and a dirtied/bruised body came rushing into the room, her fists up in the fighting position. Behind her was a trail of unconscious guards.

"I'm not going back! You can't make me go back ever!" She saw America and went wide eyed before charging him. "You can't hurt me anymore!" He barely dodged her death punch, but he still saw its strength. It was a strength he'd only seen in himself.

Mid punch her body strained and she collapsed, a dart shot into her back by a remaining guard. Her unconscious body was instinctively caught by a rather fazed America.

"That, Mr. America, is Amelia F. Jones, formerly your partner as the United States of America."


	3. Chapter 3: A Day Behind Bars

(I own nothing)

Each nation had met with their respective leaders to further discuss whatever the hell was happening, but even after that it still didn't feel real. They had blood, hair, fingerprints, and even skin follicles tested for similarities and, without a doubt, the women who had been introduced to them were related to France, England, and America. During all of this the women were being taken back to their holding cells an hour away.

But the day didn't end with first impressions, smashed up doors, and relentless testing. No, because afterwards England, France, and America were to individually meet their….what do you call this? Counterparts? Siblings? Let's go with siblings. They were to meet their siblings in a well-fortified interrogation room twice a week at the very least and, while the other nations weren't required to, they were pressed to at least introduce themselves in hopes of further developing the mystery of the missing nations and unlocking memories lost over a hundred years ago.

It was 8:29 PM now, nearly 13 hours after the initial incident. It was a hectic day, but it all led up to this first real face-to-face introduction. America, France, and England were taken to a special institution that sat on a lonesome field of low cut grass. To it was a singular road, but all around the compound were guards, barbed wire, and watch lights.

"You'd think these women were serial killers with all of this." England remarked as they were ushered in.

"This is no way to treat any lady, especially one related to moi." France replied.

America, for once, was oddly silent. He kept replaying the morning incident in his head over and over. He saw this woman with a scared, crazed look in her eye, but it felt so familiar, like when you see a distant friend that you only played with during your child years. And the strength she exhibited. Nobody could see it, but he felt the pull of air around that fist. He could see the damage it could do because he's seen his own uninhibited strength. If anything, this woman is either super human or they really are related.

Grieves and three guards met with them at the split of the single way hallway they had been walking down. "Gentlemen, you'll now be led to your counter's cells. We're counting on you to further this investigation and bring those missing nations home."

"Listen pal, I'm not here to interrogate anyone. I'm here by bosses order." America said.

"Understandable, but you won't be interrogating these women. You'll simply be having conversations. Whatever's said will be recording and analyzed by our network."

America was led down the right wing, France and England the left. The walls were cold cement, perfectly plastered as though it were new.

"Here we go Mr. America" said the female guard.

The guard opened the door and followed America in, but he turned around and said "you know not to be mean but I think this'll work a lot better if it's only me. I mean, you guys are constantly watching right?"

The guard paused, gave a nod, and left the room. She shut the door behind her, leaving America in a room with a singular stainless steel table and two bolted down chairs. In one was Amelia, her hands cuffed to the table, her feet cuffed to the ground. America sat in the empty chair across from her.

"Uh, hey" America didn't really know what else to say.

She didn't reply. Instead, she stared down at the table.

"Listen, I don't really know what's going on so if you could just tell me what your deal is."

She still didn't move. America was growing impatient but kept his cool. He held out his hand. "Hey, my name's America. What's yours?" He gave his signature goofy grin.

She looked up, revealing a bruised face. "Is that some kind of sick joke?"

She looked at his hand, and then down at her own locked down hands.

He put his hand away. "Wh-what happened to your face?"

"You don't know? These men don't classify my friends and I as humans you know, so abusive interrogation is completely legal. I'm a goddamned walking loophole."

"That's awful! What the hell?"

Amelia looked up at him in surprise, but kept her mouth shut.

"You aren't staying here." America said. "Stay right here."

"Sure thing" Amelia said sarcastically.

America walked out and to the guard. "This isn't right! You can't treat someone like this."

"Would you like to speak to Grieves" she asked monotonously.

"Yes!"

She radioed Grieves. "Mr. America would like to speak to you."

"Why?"

"He would like to speak to you about Ms. Jones' living arrangements."

"Who cares?"

America grabbed the walkie talkie. "Now!"

"Mr. America if you would like to speak then please come down to the left wing."

"Can't you just come..agh ok whatever I'm on my way." He handed the walkie talkie back to the woman. "Your boss sure is something lady. How do I get there?"

"Just walk straight back the way you came and keep walking until you see him."

America did just that, taking a last quick glance at Amelia's door before sprinting down the hall. He came up on Grieves looking through a window. "Yo Grieves!"

America walked to him and saw that he was looking at France and Francoise in the room. She kept her face up high and her lips tight while France spoke about something America couldn't make out. He recollected himself and moved his attention to Grieves.

"You can't keep these people here in these conditions. They aren't criminals, and you aren't going to get anywhere with them locked up here."

Grieves gave a sigh and pulled out a cartridge of cigarettes from his pocket. He stuck one in his mouth and lit it with a silver lighter. He gave out a puff of smoke. "Unless they take back their labels as nations, they're legally bound to be tried for everything they've done since birth. America, imagine if you weren't protected by your label. Where would you be?" He paused. "Would you like a cigarette?"

"I don't smoke." America grumbled. "Don't change the subject. What you're doing is wrong. If these women are who you say they are then you can't hurt them like this. It's archaic."

"Archaic? That's a big word for you Mr. America. Well, what do you propose we do?"

America looked at France and Francoise. He saw France try and lay his hand gently on hers, but instead rested it against the cuff. France felt the cuff with a disgruntled look.

"She can stay with me. And if the others don't want to take in their sisters then I will. I'm the hero I can't let this go on."

He let out another puff of smoke and started walking a little ways to the left. America followed until they got to another two-way window. They watched as England was going off about something, looking around the room. Alice had bruises on her face like Amelia, only these were much worse. There was bandaging around one eye and one of her pigtails had come loose. She looked lifeless, the only proof of life being her moving chest.

"Is that really what you want? We'd have to put trackers on them. We do have state of the art wrist cuffs to track and analyze any fluctuations in their internal system."

America looked at Alice harder, trying to figure out what felt off about her. "Yes, that's what I want. And I'm sure it's what the others would want to."

He gave a puff of smoke. "Very well; take the visitors out of their rooms and have the women tagged." He said into an ear piece.

The guards inside the rooms ushered France and England out of their rooms to convene with Grieves and America.

"What have you been doing to that woman? Even if this is a load of bologna I won't have you hurting her!"

"They won't speak a word." France kept looking towards Francois' room.

"Mr. America here has given us a doable proposition. If you three would follow a list of regulations, then the I.C.T would be happy to have these counters living with you in your own homes. Of course they would be tracked and monitored via bracelets, and you and the members of I.C.T would be notified of any strange behavior. But Mr. America believes this would better suit our mission to track down others and restore memories."

"If you guys say no I'll take them." America abruptly said.

France and England exchanged glances. "That's a little brash isn't it America? I mean…I haven't even spoken to this woman. What if she tries something funny?" England said.

"You'll be equipped with a remote that will allow you to knock them unconscious in case of a situation that severe."

"That's horrible!" France said.

"But necessary."

There was a pause. "Well guys? Quit being chumps and make up your mind!" America was getting impatient.

"Ok ok fine! I guess." England said.

"Oui, if it's what we must do then very well." France was still looking at her room.

"Very well; have the women tagged and equipped with remotes. Men, please follow Violet out to the entrance of this infrastructure for your next piece of information." A watch woman came over to the three of them and led them out.

France looked into her room one last time, and saw something peculiar. Francoise was speaking in the air; he waved it off as a coping mechanism.

When the three were gone Grieves pressed his finger against his ear piece. "For nations, they're very thick. But we did it. They think it's their idea to house them, so make sure bugs are set." He paused and listened to his cohort speak when a man came running to Grieves.

"Sir! Sir! I have important information."

"What is it?"

"The secret tipper has reached out to us again. They say there are two more counters at these coordinates." The man gave him a piece of paper.

Grieves analyzed it. The destination was set in Italy. "Is it only Feliciana?"

"No sir. The tipper said Ms. Vargas and Ms. Bielschmidt are together."

Grieves gave a slow puff of his cigarette. "Good. Get them."

(I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Remember, questions will slowly be answered as more stack on, so stay tuned! Also your comments have made my day and thank you so much for your support. Criticism is always welcomed!)


	4. Chapter 4: Life Before This

I don't own the Hetalia franchise

"D..do you want to get something to eat?" England asked.

He felt like he had to do something with his hands even though he was driving. He wanted to twiddle his thumbs or stuff them in his pocket or mess with the radio, but he felt like she was judging his every move and, with that, his driving.

Alice didn't answer. Instead she looked at the crammed buildings on the sides of the narrow road, the infamous rains of London coming down violently. The thin collar around her neck felt cold against her skin as did the collars around her wrists and her ankles. They also implanted a chip in her palm. They told her she wouldn't even know that it was there, but she could feel it vibrating softly. The only comfort she had was the feeling of her wand pressed against her thigh, hidden by thick stockings and a long dress.

It was a miracle they hadn't felt it during the pat down.

"Listen, I'm trying my best. Maybe if you told me a little about yourself we could maybe get along?"

She didn't look up from the window. "Don't try to be nice to me. I know what you're really like, and if you knew what I was really like and what I've done, then you'd kick me out of this car right now and leave me walking in the rain."

"Don't be daft! A gentleman would never leave a lady like that!"

"Hypocrite" she huffed.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

She turned her head violently. "It means that you've done bullshit like that to me in the past!" Immediately she breathed in a short breath, trying to take back her words.

But they were gone, and now England had a base for a topic. She had to shut up now or else she might trigger a memory inside of him. She thought swiftly of the other two, hoping that they were keeping their traps shut too.

"I would never do something so preposterous! You're a crazy woman!"

Alice clutched her fist tight, trying to bite her tongue. She had to keep herself from lashing out as Francoise said. Francoise. God Alice hoped she was ok. She's too far to even project to like they had in the cells. Alice started thinking off a different tangent as England kept talking and talking about what good guy he was.

Alice thought about her almost useless wand, all the energy and power zapped right out of her and it. Francoise always told her that her powers didn't define her use, but Francoise didn't understand. She was nothing but a git, a loser, a pervert, a beautiful young woman who…

"Alice? Alice!" Alice shook her head and snapped out of her trance. England had stopped the car in front of his city flat.

She had started crying, and he was trying to console her with a flustered face and hovering hands. "Was it something I said? Damn it woman what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's fine. I'm fine. Just, please. Let me out I want to sleep these horrible last few hours off."

England slowly brought his hands back to his sides. "Um, sure?"

He opened the door for her. She glared him down as she got out of his rinky dink car. Rain pelted at her, her glasses fogging up. She followed England up the steps to his flat, just wanting to sleep and get away from him.

"Erm, I don't often have people over. Normally it's just my boss and every now and then France breaks in to mess with me." He's trying to fill the void of silence in between them while he fiddled with the front door.

"Bugger give me a second" he was getting more and more flustered until he dropped the key onto the ground.

"Oh for God's sake" Alice said.

She bent down and went to pick up the key, but when she did she felt his hand accidentally touch hers. She paused for a second and then quickly got back up and punched him in the arm. "Asshole! Clumsy, misogynistic, stupid asshole!"

"Oi what did I do?! That was all completely uncalled for you wench!"

"Wench?" She shouted. "Blundering moron shut up!" She kept hitting him over and over.

England and Alice started to bicker more and more. "Hey! You twats shut up and go inside or you'll catch a damn cold!" An angry woman had opened her window and was getting ready to throw one of her slippers at them.

"My apologies ma'am!" England stuck the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Well come on." He opened the door, but Alice refused.

"I don't want to spend God knows how long with the likes of you!"

"The more I listen to you the more I regret my choice to take you in! If you hate it so much then go live with that damned America! I never wanted any of this damn you!"

"Fine! I will!" Alice turned around and started walking into the rain.

"Fine!" England slammed the door shut.

"Good riddance. I'm not here to play host with anyone!" He huffed.

But then he paused with the realization that there were those trackers on her. She had no money, no way to get to America. And God damn it he wasn't about to soil his reputation with this.

Alice was walking in the rain down the road, her head and her temper hot. Typical Arthu…no, he's England now. He's the only England so there's no reason to use his human name. Alice could feel the trackers and collars, knowing she couldn't run. But she didn't want to stay in his home.

 _"_ _Per favore! lasciala da sola! Monika!"_

 _"_ _Monika!" "Arrestare il suo male! Fermarla!"_

Alice heard the voices in her head. With them came bursts of pain in her head. "Eugh!" She cried as she clutched her head and fell to the ground. "It hurts! It hurts!" She felt like her head was about to explode; she felt her stomach gurgling up, but nothing was in her to throw up.

She clutched at her head and at her stomach in the middle of the sidewalk in the rain. She went to grab her wand, but remembered that there was little to no power in her or it left. It was all used in one big go.

She knew what was happening. When this all began, she had established herself as the crisis signal. If any of the hidden nations were in danger of being found out or taken, she would be warned so she could do something. But the event had never happened before; she didn't know how painful it was. But why hadn't it hurt when they were captured? Maybe it was because she was a part of the group, but what if people were taken en masse? Would she die of this pain? Would it get better the more it had happened? She had to stop thinking.

She tried to get up, staggered a few steps, and fell backwards into someone's hands. "Are you alright?"

She looked up, but her vision was so blurred that she could only make two thick brows. "Monika…Feliciana…please…help." And with that she fell unconscious.

England carried her back to his flat and put her down on his green couch. He looked at her and almost felt this wash of comfort looking at her.

"A-Alice? Are you alright?" No answer.

"You're disgustingly wet" he remarked, her only reply being a settled breathing pattern.

"Are we really related?" He asked her, knowing there'd be no answer.

He wasn't about to change her out of her wet clothes, but she would catch something if she slept in those. What was he to do?

He looked at the length of her hair. It was so damn long! How could she keep up with it? He paused for a moment, and then went to touch it for some strange, familiar reason.

 _Alice was at his side sewing up a nasty rake in his arm, his uniform covered in blood and Lord knows what._

 _"_ _I told you that their forces would be surrounding that area, but do you listen to me? No!"_

 _"_ _I had it under control!"_

 _"_ _And now more men are dead Arthur."_

 _"_ _Damn it woman know your place."_

 _She glared up at him. "I know what I can do and I know what I'm doing!"_

 _"_ _You're meant for the tents and that's where you'll stay! You've already risked your own life numerous times out on the field."_

 _"_ _I can't die! I should be out there fighting alongside OUR countrymen."_

 _"_ _Do you want to see what happens to the women who try and take on a man's world?"_

 _He got up and dragged her out of the tent to the outside field where the troops were piling wood up on a pile, a woman roped to a stake amidst it._

 _"_ _What? What are you doing?" Alice looked at England, death in his eyes, rage in his heart._

 _"_ _Teaching that damn frog a lesson."_

 _"_ _You monster! You damned monster!" Alice pushed him aside and ran to the wood pile._

 _"_ _Stop this! By order of England I command you to stop this!" But the troops heard nothing, and lit the pile._

 _"_ _No!" Alice screamed._

 _She looked up at the woman at the stake, and saw no fear. Alice felt her brother's hands keep her back when she tried to climb the pile to save the young French woman._

 _"_ _God damn it stop this!" Alice tried to push Arthur away, but he held tight._

 _She looked up, hot tears going down her face. "I'm sorry" she tried to say, but it was choked by the smoke._

 _Alice knew this woman as the savior of the French. The ultimate scorn on The United Kingdom in their fight against the French, but Alice felt the cruelty excessive. She hated the French, and had escaped many times to fight alongside the troops, but this. This was…_

 _"_ _I hate you. I hate you!"_

 _"_ _This could very well be you if you're captured by them damn it."_

 _She forced herself free from his grasp and ran to the blaze, but she could no longer look. She walked closer and felt her loose hair catch fire._

 _"_ _Alice!" England once more pulled her away and patted away the wild burning of her hair._

 _But it was too late. It had burned to her shoulders; her long flowing hair burned the way this moment would be burned into her mind forever. She looked at her brother with a raged and wild look. "Get away from me! I hate you! I hate you!"_

 _She ran, and she kept running, but she knew she would be found and taken back. Even though she was England, she would be forever shackled by her brother and history. She knew the history books would favor the men of war, never the women. She hated it all. She hated him. She hated the life she was forced to live, shackled._

England snapped out of his daze and took in a deep breath. He looked at Alice who was mumbling strained words. "Monika fight."

He felt the tears forming in his eyes. He remembered that day, but he had only recalled the raging fire.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he said, knowing more of these painful moments were to come.


	5. Chapter 5: Katarina Run!

"Oy Feliciana! Tomato bastard where are you?" Katarina rapped at her sister's apartment door. "Did you forget that we were having lunch together?" Silence returned to her.

"Feliciana? Potato breath better not be in there!" Katarina waited for a response from her sister.

"Feliciana? Feliciana I swear to Grandma and Grandpa Rome that if you don't open this door" Katarina revved her leg back to violently kick the door.

The door opened ajar right before Katarina could kick it so she tumbled forward into the dark apartment, landing on her stomach. She groaned and got back to her feet.

"What the fuck is this?" The lights were off, but from what she could see, the building was a mess.

She flipped on the lights and saw chairs flipped; the floor was littered in debris and food. The table was on its side, one of the legs jammed into the wall. There was broken glass scattered around, and holes the size of heads in the walls.

"What happened?" She pulled out her phone to call 911 and Carmen, but she was stopped by a bang somewhere inside the apartment.

Katarina slowly walked past the main room/kitchen to the hallway where the bedroom and the restroom were. "Feliciana? Monika? This isn't funny! What's going on? I swear if you jump out and scare me I'll kill both of you!"

She slowly edged to the bedroom on the side. She opened the door and quickly turned on the lights. It was a single queen sized bed, but it hadn't been remade. "H…hello?"

No answer. Even Feliciana's cat Viola wasn't to be seen. Katarina backed out of the bedroom and looked to the bathroom door at the end of the hall. Slowly she walked to it, her hand out to grab the knob. Slowly she turned it, holding her breath. "Feliciana?"

Viola ran out of the bathroom as soon as Katarina opened it, giving her a scare. "Damn cat!" Katarina noticed something tied to the cat.

"Hey cat, hold on." She walked to the cat and untied the little post-it note around its paw.

 _"_ _Katarina. They've found us. Get Carmen, find the others, and hide somewhere. –Feliciana."_

The breath left her body for a moment. Suddenly years of living comfortably were about to come crashing down. She could feel it, but she wasn't going to stick around and watch it all crumble. She went back out to the living room to get out and get to Carmen, but as she approached she heard voices rumbling down the hallway. Katarina went wide-eyed when, in the corner of her eye, she saw a little electronic bit attached to one of the leaves of a fake plant. The place had been bugged, and they were waiting for her to show up.

"Fuck" she huffed, trying to figure out her options.

From what Katarina remembered, there was a fire escape outside the bathroom window. She bolted and locked the bathroom door behind her. She opened the window and saw that the platform, but that's not all she saw. There were men in black all around the building and on the fire escape. She heard them bust through the front door and start filling into the apartment.

"Damn it all." She was trapped.

She pulled out her cell phone and sent Carmen a text. " _Someone has found out about us. I'm about to be taken. Monika and Feliciana gone too. Go find the others and hide and then fucking rescue me."_

She sent the text and then broke her flip phone in half and drowned it in the sink so that they wouldn't be able to dig through it. She looked at the fire escape stairs. They hadn't made it to her floor yet; she'll start climbing up. She jumped out and started to climb up to the roof, the men bursting through the bathroom door only to find the window open.

"Follow her!"

She climbed even faster to the roof, but what would she do once she got there? There was a building close to this one. She could jump roofs until she found somewhere to hide. Damn it this was the worst day to wear heels.

She got to the last one, and got onto the roof.

"No…no!" They were already there, a man with a long black coat and a fedora standing there with a cigarette in his mouth and fifty men around him.

"Game over Romano" he said with a grimace.

"Damn it all. I'm not going with you." She shouted.

"Grab her."

They started to close in on her. She slowly backed away into the cement wall of the roof. She got on top of the border, the wind blowing her curly hair and her clothes dramatically. She took a breath; she hadn't been a nation for so long, and she wasn't ready to go back to those who tried to manipulate and abuse her.

"What are you doing?" The man in black shouted when Katarina turned to face the edge.

She took a step. They weren't taking her anywhere. But right as she was about to hit the ground, she made a horrifying realization.

She's still a nation. Immortal. They'll get her.

Hi guys! So I wanted to say thank you so much to those who have left comments and have supported me and this story. It really is a great boost to see anything, even a constructive critique. Thank you again! And remember to keep reading as the questions pile on in this story (there are a lot of countries lol). Bye bye! Tell your friends!


	6. Chapter 6: United State of Mind

(I don't own the Hetalia franchise. Also, this chapter is kind of long, but I hope you enjoy it! My updates aren't going to be as frequent after this update so I'll try for once a week. Thank you to those who leave messages and keep me going. Remember to stick around as questions build on and new nations are found! Love you mean it! Enjoy!)

"Hey Amelia you can't stay in there forever" America knocked at the guest bedroom door.

It's been two days since she moved in and yet she hasn't spoken a word. She hasn't even left the bedroom. America scorned himself for giving her a room with its own bathroom, but she hasn't eaten.

"I know you're hungry! I'm hungry! We're both hungry, so let's go get something to eat. Five Guys on me?" For the last few days America's tried to keep his normally vibrant and proud voice/personality to a minimum in hopes that it'll make him more inviting to talk to, but nothing.

"Come on don't make me start singing _Frozen._ I will if you don't open the door! Imagine hours and hours of music Amelia. Is that the life you really want to live?"

There was a silence, a shuffle, and then the door unlocked but she didn't come out. He opened the door and peered inside. Amelia was sitting at the edge of the bed staring at the wall. She was still wearing her clothes from four days ago: a green blouse that was no longer tied up and a short green skirt with a brown belt. Her bomber jacket was still on but her long white tube socks where balled up against the wall. She had thrown them.

"Um, you good dude?"

She paused and didn't look back. "You may take me to Five Guys if you have different clothes for me to wear."

This was the first time America had heard her speak since they were in the detention facility. It took him a minute to realize her proposal, but when he did he nearly gave the loudest "yahoo!" one would've ever heard.

"Ok ok hold on a sec I'm sure there's something around here that fits you." America ran out of the room in an excited tizzy.

He ran into his room and started rummaging through his cabinets for any kind of ladies wear, but there wasn't anything.

"Damn my ace ass. No girl has left clothes here because a girl has never been here." He thought to himself. "Maybe there's something in the storage room."

He ran to the storage room, making a mental note to try and clean it later on. "Hey America what's going on?" Amelia went into the storage room with him, bags hanging from her eyes.

"I'm trying to find some clothes for you!" America replied, opening a dusty old chest that hadn't been open in years.

"Anything in here will be totally outdated dude."

"What do you want to go shopping or something? Because I don't."

"Selfish prick" Amelia sighed.

"Aha!" America screamed as he pulled out a rather well kept dress from the 1800s.

It was huge and poufy with a flannel pattern on the entirety of it. There was also a corset in the chest, a bonnet, and an apron.

Amelia looked at it in horror. She knew that dress, but she also knew that America didn't know the dress. But if they stuck around looking at it, something in his head might switch and cause a memory recall. She looked around the room and realized that there were probably more relics from the past in here that would now trigger something in him.

"Take me clubbing!" She shouted.

She was going to distract him from the past with what they had in this modern world.

"Lol what? I haven't gone clubbing in years man."

"Neither have I! I've spent the last few years living in a house in the middle of fucking nowhere hanging up clothes. I'm ready to get out there and do something with these modern kids."

"Eh I don't know…"

"What are you an old man? Come on it's not like you can lose me in the crowds" she motioned to her cusps and tight tracker bracelets.

America smiled. "You know what? Yeah, let's go clubbing!"

"Nice! What jazz place are we going to?"

"Wait…when did you say the last time you went clubbing was?"

"1928"

"Dude…"

"What?"

"We got to get you out more. Come on!" He put the dress back in the chest and ran out, grabbing Amelia's hand and pulling her outside to his car. "Let's get something to eat then we're having the best night of our lives. You know, if you can handle it" he joked.

"You're looking at one of World War Two's Night Witches. I think I can handle a night with you."

"Weren't they Russian?"

"Yeah but Anya and I" Amelia paused. She was getting carried away. She couldn't do that or else she might trigger something.

This was war, and every move she makes could push a hair pin trigger. She looked at America and, in that moment, declared war mentally. She was going to win, and she was going to get away and figure out what that Grieves guy was really up to. She was the hero who was going to free everyone again and keep their secrets secret.

"Hey so, I know you go by Amelia and all, but like, what did you go as before the whole brain drain thing?"

She thought for a second. Would this trigger something? "I was Ms. America, but you just got to be America. I changed my name when I…left." This was a lie, she had always been Amelia and he had always been Alfred to her, but America to everyone else.

"Bummer dude that sucks. And I didn't do anything about it?"

"Listen I just want to enjoy the ride is that okay?"

"Just trying to find the puzzle pieces to whatever's going on. Hey so what's the deal with that Grieves guy? What a creep!"

"Oh my God I know! Like, he reminds me of the one HOA guy whose trying to play dictator and gets angry when your trash cans are too close to the street."

"Haha yeah and then he doesn't say anything he just writes you up or passive aggressively brings it up at the next meeting."

"Right?"

They made it to the outlet where America dragged her up to the food court and bought her a big 'ol burger which, to her request, was a double cheese patty all the way with a side of fries and a shake.

"You know it took me forever to figure out that Five Guys has milkshakes?" America joked as he took a bite into his burger.

"No kidding? See, I was always a McDonald's kind of girl. They didn't have a Five Guys anywhere near where I lived.

"Dude that blows."

"Hell yeah it did." Amelia wiped her face. "But it was nice"

Amelia finished her burger, balled up the tinfoil that carried it, and threw it at the trash can. "Koby!" She said as it flew.

It missed.

"Get wrecked loser" America joked.

"Shut up Alfred!" She punched him in the arm, but immediately recoiled when she realized what she had done.

"Huh? What?" America asked.

"N…nothing. Come on I want to get something nice to wear if you're going to take me out on the town."

"Y-yeah sure" America said back suspiciously.

They started to walk around and looked around, and as they did the vibe became freer flowing. They talked about super heroes and stereotypes and whether or not a pirate could beat up a cowboy. And, at some point, for just a moment, Amelia felt like she was with an old family member again. All the pain of her life suddenly seemed to vanish as they joked and laughed like siblings who lived far from each other.

"Hey try this one on." America ran up to a sparkling red dress with translucent sleeves.

She grabbed the dress and went into the dressing room, taking off her bomber jacket and then unbuttoning her green blouse. She took it off and stopped, looking at herself in the mirrors that covered each wall. Her back was covered in scars of various sizes, mostly faded but still prominent. She looked at the dress, the back of it was shaped like a V and had straps going across it. If she wore it, America would see her scars and that would definitely trigger something. There was also the tattoo that covered up part of her back.

"Well come on!"

"I…I don't think this dress is for me." Amelia stuttered.

"Did you even put it on?"

"It doesn't work"

"Just let me see! Come on Amelia!"

"No!"

There was a silence. "Ok." America replied back solemnly. "I'll go try and find something else."

Amelia sighed and looked at her back, thinking about that day when she and Madeline had been separated. She looked at her skin, thinking about how fair it was compared to what it originally was when she and her brother were children.

"Hey America are you back yet?" Amelia peeked out the dressing room and took a step out clothed.

He had been gone for quite some time by now. She walked around the store looking for him until she finally saw him outside the store talking on his phone. She went to walk to him to ask him what the hell happened when…

"Why does Grieves want us all to meet if it's just three people?"

"Well shit man what about Amelia?"

"Why don't I just bring her with me then?"

"What? Hold on what? Don't hang up on me England hey!"

"what an asshole" America sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket.

He turned around to go back into the store but was startled by the surprise presence of a scowling Amelia.

"What was that about?"

"It…it was nothing."

"Bullshit what's going on?"

America sighed. "They found three more of your friends and we have to have a meeting to meet them. Something about helping out memory recall. Plus if Italy, Germany, and Romano don't want to take them in, they need others on standby to do it."

Amelia stiffened. This isn't fair. This sucks. This blows! "How could you be so nonchalant about this?"

"Well, I don't know how to feel I guess, but we have to go tonight."

"Don't you ever get tired of this? Of constantly feeling the burdens of the nation weighing down on how you eat and sleep and feel? Doesn't it bother you that your free will is tied to what one damn guy is doing in the White House? Don't you get tired of being a puppet to represent a God damn landmass? Don't you ever ask why we exist and what our purpose is?"

America paused. "Nah I'm too lazy to think about that kind of stuff, but I guess lazing around for a hundred years gave you ample time to think about it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"IT means that you had a responsibility like me at some point, but then you left me to deal with all the stupid crap." America didn't know why his temper was getting so hot, but this kind of fight just felt familiar.

"What?" The two were starting to draw in stares. "You have no idea what kind of bull crap I dealt with when I lived with you! Do… do you think this was just "stupid crap!""

She took off her bomber jacket and, because her shirt was tied up high, America could see a damning number of scars and cuts on her back as well as a tattoo of a feather on the lower left corner. And suddenly, like an explosion, his head started to fog as some new found memory took its place.

He sat down dazed. "Eughhhh" he moaned.

Amelia had let her temper get the best of her, and she watched the fruits of her failure right there as America sat on the ground, clutching his forehead.

She lost the war.

 _"I demand you leave my land immediately!" Awenasa shouted as the men came rumbling on their horses into her small tribe._

 _In her hand was a bow and on her back was a wicker quiver full of arrows. Next to her were her fellow tribe members, ready to fight off these invaders who had come for no reason other than to burn their homes down and run them out._

 _They came closer and closer, muskets and sword in hand. Awenasa knew the day would come; they had taken her brother many years ago and she hadn't seen him since. But they wouldn't take her and they wouldn't hurt the men and women who had taken her in as their own._

 _There was a cry as arrows went flying and the horses came stampeding into their land. Men everywhere were shouting as muskets were fired and swords were swiftly swiped._

 _Awenasa was quick on her feet. She shot one arrow and it went through the chest of an aged man. He fell off of his horse and was trampled. She saw as one man set a home on fire, the sound of a crying child inside._

 _"No!" Awenasa shouted._

 _She ran into the burning hutch and saw the baby on a buffalo skin mat crying. The smoke was filling the air quickly. She grabbed the child and ran out to see that every home was now burning and the men on horses were rampaging through._

 _"No...no! No, no no!" Awenasa ran into the chaos with the child in hand, but she was being eyed by two white men._

 _Both were young, but one was much younger than the other. The began to ride to her, closing in as she ran until they cut her off._

 _She suddenly felt a piercing pain across her back as someone sliced their sword across it, leaving a long vertical gash. She cried out and fell to her knees, the baby in her hands still. She looked up with horror as a familiar face got off of the horse._

 _"Degataga? What's happened to you?" She asked as her brother, now paler than he once was, took a step to her._

 _"Alfred, she isn't your sister anymore. Not until you say so." The man behind her said._

 _"W...what have you done? You've westernized yourself? What about our people? Don't you want to fight for them? These people raised us and you turn your back on us for the white man?"_

 _"It's not like that! I just..."_

 _"Get away from me!" Awenasa lashed out at him with an arrow in her hand and the baby crying in the other._

 _"Alfred. Take her down. If you want her back in your life you have to prove it" said the man as he threw Alfred a whip._

 _"What? No! I won't do that to her!"_

 _"Degataga stop this twisted man! Come back and fight for our people!"_

 _"I can't! England treats me like a son I can't just abandon him now."_

 _"Degataga!"_

 _"Alfred do it!"_

 _"Degataga stop this!"_

 _Awenasa felt the blood in her back wound flowing out and dripping onto the ground. It hurt so much she couldn't move._

 _Alfred do it now! Or so help me I'll do it!" The man took the whip and CRACK. CRACK. CRACK CRACK CRACK._

 _Alfred watched in horror as his sister's back was mutilated by the general. She cradled the baby the entire time in fear that something would happen to it._

 _"Stop this general! Stop it!" Alfred shouted as he pushed the general over onto the ground._

 _He turned to his sister. "I'm so sorry Awenasa. Please, just come with me and I can help you!"_

 _She looked up. "Get away!" She smacked him across the face, her nails clawing in._

 _That was the last bit of angry strength she could muster up until she collapsed, the baby still cradled against her, crying for its mother._

 _Awenasa woke up in a cabin bed, her body wrapped up in bandaging and cloths. Her long dark hair was tangled in her hands. Pain went all over her body, but she showed nothing on the outside. She saw her brother sitting next to her bed as well as a nurse who put down a glass of water on the bedside counter._

 _Hey, how are you doing?" She didn't answer._

 _Alice and Arthur are going to be here in a little bit to meet you finally. I've told them all about you over the years. I'm so glad we're going to finally catch up!" Alfred wasn't fazed. He spoke selfishly like nothing was wrong._

 _She gave no answer._

 _"I'm sorry. The general is really something else."_

 _She gave no answer._

 _"Please, say something to me. It's been years. Aren't you happy to see me?"_

 _Awenasa turned. "Traitor."_

 _It would be years until she could finally speak to him as though he were more than just a monster. It would be years until she would go by her new Christian name Amelia. But, no matter the years, no matter how light her skin became and how fair her hair grew, she would never forget the day her brother stole her away from her life and westernized her._

America looked up at Amelia who was sitting next to him, twiddling her thumbs and looking around the mall. He wanted to touch her face. The world didn't feel real, the only real thing he could feel being the guilt which twisted his heart.

"Amelia"

She said nothing.

"A...Awenasa"

She flinched. "Over the next few days you'll remember things that correlated with whatever you remembered. Have fun, _ALFRED_."

America sighed. "I'm sorry for what I've done, but that's in the past. I want to be your friend again. I want to be your family."

Amelia stood up. "We have to go meet the new captives right? Lets go." She hated Alfred in that moment, but she hated herself more for giving him a key to remembering the moments leading up to his memory wipe.


	7. Chapter 7: Why Do We Care?

(((I do not own the Hetalia Franchise, but I do want to thank you all for your support and constructive criticism. Remember, if you feel like there's a loose end in the story, know that there's more to come in the future that should tie things in. Like, how did they erase everyone's memories? Why is Grieve's such an asshole? What about the missing nations who had their memories wiped and are just living life thinking they're actually humans? Who's tipping them off? It'll all be answered in short time, but for now enjoy the story as it comes. Thank you again for all your support and may you have a wonderful day!)))

"Eurhm…" Germany nervously twiddled his thumbs in the meeting room as the others started to file in.

From what he had been briefed, they had found his double just as they had found France's, England's, and America's. He was to meet her as well as Italy and Romano's double; the others would show up for posterity and in case he or the others didn't want to take their sibling in. Still, to have a sister was quite a daunting reality. And if Prussia has a double, doesn't that mean he just gained two new family members?

"Ve Ve Germany; are you excited?"

"Yes I suppose, but I think you're a little too excited."

"Wah? But it's a new family member? And do you think there was a Grandma Rome and does this mean Japan has a sister too? Do you think she's shorter than him? Do you think my sister's cute? I hope she's cute and likes pasta."

"Please don't discuss that here" Japan pulled at his collar. "I don't like this change."

"Wah? But Japan what if your sister really misses you? What if you two find each other and become friends?"

Japan grimaced.

"Shut up tomato bastard isn't it bad enough to have you around? Now I've got to deal with two more family members? What the fuck I'm not taking anyone home."

The others started to file in and took their chairs, but there weren't enough for everyone now that the group had expanded so.

"Bloody hell the least they could do is accommodate for us" Alice sneered as she took a seat on the floor against the wall.

"How are things on your end?" Amelia asked as she sat down next to her.

"Bloody perfect I'll tell you. I passed out the other day in the rain and I think something happened to my dear host because he's been treating me differently since then."

"Shit man that sucks, but at least you didn't trigger a stupid memory in him."

"Are you serious? What the hell Amelia what are you doing? How did he find out?"

"Scars"

There was a short quip of silence before Francoise and France came into the room. "Madamoiselle shall you take a seat at the table?"

"Non, I'm fine" her nose stuck up high as she sat down on the floor next to Amelia and Alice.

"Quelle obstination" he said with a smile as he sat down at the table along with the Axis powers, America, and England. "She has hardly spoken a word to me. All she does is sit at the kitchen table and read the news."

"That's more than I can say for Alice. I had one of those memory recalls but that was when she was asleep. After that she wouldn't say a word."

"You too man? I got something yesterday while we were out shopping."

"You got her out to go shopping?" England and France both said surprised.

"Hello comrades I have arrived to waste my time" Russia took a seat.

"Sorry I'm so late" Canada mumbled as he followed behind.

Amelia saw him walking, stuck out her foot, and tripped him on purpose. He crashed to the ground in a grand motion, grabbing the stares of the men and the laughs of Amelia.

"Madeline wouldn't have " _fallen_ " for that" Amelia chuckled as he got back up in embarrassment.

"Amelia that's enough!" "Oui Amelia that was rude and uncalled for. He's done nothing to you"

"Shit guys it was just a joke"

Canada frowned and walked to his seat. "Yo Canada you okay?" America asked.

"Yeah I'm fine; your sister…my sister….our sister is a lot like you though."

Grieves and two men in black came walking in stoically, their heads straightforward and their posture upright. "Welcome everyone. I'm sure you've all been briefed about today's topic."

"Just get on with it I'm tired and want to take a nap" moaned Romano.

"Very well" said Grieves.

He pressed against his ear piece and said "bring them in."

The door opened and in came a beautiful young woman with a short bob of hair and a long green coat with big buttons. Her eyes were a deep blue and her hair was a bright blond, but by the way she stood, she was ready to kill. She wore state of the art cuffs around her ankles and wrists as well as the tracking bracelets.

She stood stoically, eyes closed and posture up right.

"Here we have Ms. Monika Bielschmidt, also known as Ms. Germany. And here…" there was a shout from outside the room.

"Damn you all to hell" shouted a shrill voice.

She was brought in fighting, long cuffs that covered the entirety of her arms clasped together. Her legs were cuffed together as well and her eyes had a cover over them.

She had long brown hair that was up in a messy ponytail and she wore a brown button up with brown capris. She had dark bags under her eyes as did the other woman.

"This here is Ms. Vargas, better now known as Italy."

"Fuck you! I spit on your mother's grave!"

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Germany was unsure of what to say in this moment, but Italy seemed unfazed as he walked up to Feliciana and gave her a big hug, her eye cover falling down.

"Waaah sister it's so nice to meet you! You're prettier than I could have ever imagined."

"Please, the pleasure's all mine" Feliciana said with a scowl.

Italy jumped back "wah she's scary!"

Grieves cleared his throat and grabbed the other's attentions. "We have one final woman to introduce."

They rolled in a woman in a wheel chair and an arm cast, but nothing else. As a regular human the fall would've killed her, but as a nation it only broke her legs and an arm on impact, injuries that would come to heal in only a few weeks.

"This is Lovina Vargas, formerly Southern Italy."

"Bastard it's Katarina!"

"Your files say you went as Lovina during your years as a nation, so that's who you are" said Grieves.

"Yeah and what's your real name? Assfarce? Get a load of this guy" Katarina scowled. "My legal human name is Katarina and that's what it's going to stay!"

Grieves ignored her. "Their trackers have been fitted and they're ready to be taken into custody."

"Don't speak about us as though we're animals!" Feliciana shouted. "Monika we can't allow this! Monika?"

Monika was sedated, her eyes glossed over and her stance artificially tight. "Is she okay?" Germany asked.

"We had to sedate her amidst the struggle. It takes around 48 hours for the effects to wear off completely. But it's a victory."

Two men shoved Amelia, Francoise, and Alice to the front of the room next to Katarina, Feliciana, and Monika. "Seeing as the main point of information we've been getting is coming from an anonymous leak, we at I.C.T see it fit to accelerate the memory recall and information collection through other means. They'll be subjected to one interrogation at random each week."

"Who do you think you are? God? You can't treat us like this!" Feliciana shouted as she pushed back the men keeping hold of her to lunge at Grieves, but he pulled out a clicker and pressed it.

Electric shocks ran through each of the girls, volts of electricity forcing the girls down to their knees while their brothers watched in horror.

"Stop that!" Alfred ran up to Grieves and grabbed the clicker, breaking it in his hand with his abnormal strength.

"You can try that, but I've got dozens. This is protocol, these people are AWOL criminals, and the more you remember the less you'll care for what I'm doing because you'll know how much they deserve it. They've turned their backs on their nations! They've destroyed the balance, they've compromised history, and they're no longer under the eye of those who protect them and those around them!"

"Doitsu I'm scared."

Russia stood up. "This is all very good and nice, but why do I care? If I have another sister my home only gets more crowded da? I do work fine alone. Let them live life as their own people, da?"

Grieves gave him a look, but the others gave agreed looks.

"Do you want to know why finding these counters and putting them back in their place is so important? Let me show you."

Grieves gave a man a flash drive to be plugged into the massive television at the front of the room. On the television an old video clip started to play. It was of an young Japanese woman with short hair in a fighting cage and, while her demeanor would never represent her as the kind to be there, the was fighting with great gusto. She demolished the competition and, when all was done, hardly a scratch was on her.

" Meet Honda Sakura. She's a menace who we believe has taken over the Japanese underground with an iron fist, but her presence is buried too deep for us to find her or anyone in relations to her."

"That's impossible. We Japanese are too sensible for such crimes."

"You never saw the world through her eyes Mr. Japan" Grieves continued on.

"You all have great strengths both mentally and physically which make you a danger to regular people around you. We lost track of this woman, but she was one of the five who planned the entire attack on memory and history.

There…" He pointed at Alice, Monika, and Francoise , "are three others. The rest were heavily involved but did not play a role in the organization of this mental terrorist attack or had their memories wiped with a new life implanted in their heads."

He had the screen changed to a white man with a mug shot, but only the front one. "This is Belarus, a counter who now spends his life as a spy who uses his former relations and his knowledge of the inner workings of the government for his work. We caught him seven years ago, but he escaped during the mugshot. He's gone missing since."

Then he changed it once more to a photo of Monika Bielschmidt with a group of muscular and frightening men and women. "Monika here ran an underground organization, transporting weaponry and other goods across borders, but because of years of training and knowledge of government workings, she was able to stay hidden until we were tipped off."

"These nations, without the guidance of the government and without the responsibilities of being a nation, will go rogue and use their strengths for violence and danger. You all aren't humans. You're something else and, no matter how much you may look the part, you shouldn't be allowed to fully integrate yourselves into the societies which affect your own health and state of mind. It's just how it is. The laws of the natural world don't apply to you."

Silence. Unnerving, disgusting silence. Germany was the first to break it. "I understand. What are my orders?"

"Germany what do you think you're doing? He's nuts!" Romano hissed.

"It's our responsibility to reintegrate these people and bring history back in order."

"I suppose…but I'm no danger mon ami" France said.

Alice slowly got back up, her body swaying from the pain. "Who…who tipped you off?" she asked Grieves.

"That's unimportant. All that's important is that you know that your plan wasn't full proof. It was never full proof. There's someone within your community of assailants who knows the right thing to do."

Alice looked into England's eyes, not with anger, but with fear and sadness. She collapsed back on the ground, a heart broken from knowing that one of her friends, one of her allies in this war of personal freedom, had betrayed them all. Grieves walked up to her and bent down with a look of success.

"I'll never understand these stupid choices you've made, but know that you all are in for one big 'ol reunion."


	8. Chapter 8: Break

(I do not own the Hetalia Franchise)

She glided down the hallway, her red pumps tapping against the hard floors of the government building. She wore her hair up in a tight bun and she wore a red business suit with black tights. Her red lipstick, though beautiful, only made her more intimidating. She had a pair of black rimmed glasses on and her make-up was elegantly done. She grabbed the stares of both men and women as she walked to her interview. Through connections and multiple dicey identity alterations, she was now known as Anna Jimenez, soon to be one of I.C.T's newest detectives.

She rapped at the door of Grieves' office; it was considered an honor among those who worked at I.C.T to be called into his office personally and come out with their memory still intact. She went inside where Grieves was sitting at his desk, a shot of whiskey in his hand despite it being two in the afternoon.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Grieves. I'm Ms. Anna Jimenez, I'm here for the final interview."

"Yes Ms. Jimenez. It's a pleasure to meet you. Come and take a seat."

She sat down on the plush seat and set her purse on her lap, her red and black painted nails tapping lightly against its leather exterior.

"It's quite an honor to make it through all ten screenings. Quite the resume as well I see, but that's not what this interview is for. This, I suppose, is a final cop out."

"Please enlighten me Mr. Grieves."

He stood up. "We here at I.C.T have a strange branch of work. As you know we are in charge of catching AWOL nations and assimilating them into their old line of work."

"Yes I'm aware of that."

"Good, so you know that the failure of doing your work or compromising what we do will result in…termination? And the pressure is greater than ever nowadays now that we're making some serious traction."

"Yes sir I'm aware of that possibility, but I have no reason to go against this organization and I'm ready to devote my life to this."

"Very well; here you go." He handed her a pin of a globe for her jacket.

"You are to wear this at all time. It records all of your conversations 24 hours a day every day. This was a part of the contract you signed three screenings ago."

"Thank you sir; I'll wear it proudly." She pinned it to her jacket and gave it a light pat.

"Congratulations Ms. Jimenez" he extended his hand for a shake. "I can tell you'll be a level 10 detective in no time. For now, get yourself acquainted with the work area."

"Thank you I will. Have a nice day sir."

Anna walked out, looked at a sheet of paper in her pocket, and made a left from his office. Then a right, down some stairs, and then another left to a room hidden in the halls. She checked her watch. The voice analyzers were on break for three more minutes, and the security cameras had been hacked earlier to allow her to travel free of transgressions. She looked into the retina scanner using specialized contacts to get into the room.

She got in and shut the door behind her, going up to the super computer that was storing every single worker's conversation at any given moment. She pulled up her file and, by following the instructions of one of her allies, she was able to trash her voice file completely, rendering the mini microphone completely useless without triggering the missing file to anyone. They also wouldn't be able to track her, but the file would give a fake location in the case of it.

"Hey man you could've at least asked if I wanted your leftovers."

"Listen you should've said something I'm not a mind reader dude." There were voices coming close to the room.

Anna didn't hesitate; she placed herself next to the door and watched as young men came in, not noticing the woman who hid in the shadows of the walls. They walked through and she snuck out in the nick of time hoping nobody else was traversing the halls.

She checked out her new desk and her office computer. She was given limited access to certain files but what she had would be useful enough. Good, she didn't officially start her job until Monday. That gave her a whole weekend to review her battle plan. She left the building, a bland looking office building that blended into the city. She walked down the block a little bit, sitting down at a café at a table where a woman with long silver hair was sitting with a novella called _Carmen_.

Her face was covered with a hat but her muscular body was shown to the world as she only wore a spaghetti top orange dress. Her pale skin was protected under the table's umbrella. She put a marker in her book page and set it down on the table so to talk to her friend.

"How was it?" the silver haired woman asked.

"It went well. I'm through I believe. Did you restart the cameras?"

"Yep, we're all good."

Anna stretched out and gave a relieved sigh. "Ahh that was so stressful amiga!"

"You know the awesome me had your back the entire time Carmen. This is going to work out! We'll get them back and find a way to do a rewipe. It'll be great!"

Carmen gave a smile. "Si!" but she paused. "Do…do you think we're doing the right thing? I mean, I only know of Katarina, Feliciana, and Monika being taken. Do you think there are more? I've been trying to contact Alice and Francoise, but not a word."

"Eh that's pretty normal for those two to not answer. I'm sure they're fine and, if anything, we'll find out soon enough what's going on."

"I suppose so Julchen…have you made contact with Nikolai yet?"

"Nein, but I will soon. But with Monika out, only Sakura Honda and Chun Yan are left of the head five and I haven't been able to get into contact with them. We're going to fight off these vultures with out own hands if it comes down to it."

"Yeah. I just hope Katarina is okay."

"She's fine! She's a tough cookie. What we should worry about is whether or not the memory wiped nations are going to cause a stir. It's a pain in the ass to keep them hidden without them knowing it you know and, despite me being awesome at everything, I'm afraid I'm going to slip up."

"You're fine amiga! I'm sure Madeline, Sophia, and the others are living content lives right now under your protective wings."

"Yeah you're right. I don't know what got into me I'm great at this job!"

They laughed for a little while and ordered some coffee. "Is there something else worrying you Carmen? You don't seem as flamboyant as usual. You would've commented on at least four butts at this point."

She sighed. "Si. What if they get something out of her? She knows that I'm here doing this to some extent. This mission project has been going on for years, so why now is their activity? What if I'm compromised? Then I'll be caught and you might too."

"Carmen, you're fine! She won't say anything, and we've worked hard and diligently to take care of every loose end. You aren't going to get caught! Katarina is too smart for that. Have faith in her."

"You're right you're right." Carmen gave a nervous laugh followed by another silence.

"I can't believe it" Julchen looked into her cup with melancholic eyes.

"What?"

"It's my fault that Monika got taken. I should've kept a closer watch."

"That wasn't your fault Julchen. Follow your own advice."

"Yeah, I guess."

There was a silence. "Hey Julchen. We're going to get them all back. Do you remember our renegade years as two of the four most dangerous female pirates around? We sent men screaming!"

"How could I forget? I remember saving an entire brothel of women from their servitude! What a victory for us! And then we sunk Arthur's vessel like it was no problem. Shame he doesn't even remember that day!"

"Ha yeah!" They laughed some more. "It was great! You know, until dear brothers chained us down for being "unladylike"."

"You stuffed a rat down a dude's throat Carmen."

"Ah those were the days."

They talked for a little longer until Carmen got up and pushed in her chair. "They'll be watching my every step from now on Julchen, so I'll have to tread lightly."

We've got this Carmen! Er...Ms. Anna Jimenez."

Carmen took off the black rimmed glasses and looked at Julchen with a smile, but it was clear that she was nervous. "Yeah amiga, it'll all work out."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

((So thank you again to everyone who leaves uplifting comments. I hope you all enjoy the story and I'm always excited to hear what you think, but I have a plan for this story. With patience will come more characters and how they're involved in this grand conspiracy.

Also, I really like the Nyotalians mainly because, when written well, they become their own separate characters with their own base of suffering and historical dilemmas. I know that's not a shared opinion because they're often used as story filler or just popped on in there, but that's why I'm writing this story.

ALSO! To the anonymous commentator who's about to go into high school, I wish you the best of luck! I've finished high school so I can tell you that it's going to be a great time! Thank you so much for reading! I would privately contact you this all but lol anonymous. Have fun!))


	9. Chapter 9: Plans

I don't own the Hetalia Franchise

((Hey guys so quick note. I write these chapters at around 2:00AM so the punctuation isn't all there and I'm not going to bother to really watch for it. So if you notice something, please just make a mental note to never write it yourself and move on. Love you all.))

Francoise hadn't per say been rude to France during her stay, but she hadn't been endearing either. She would sit at the kitchen table, sipping from a small coffee cup, reading the news or one of France's books. He would come in every so often to check in on her or try to start conversation or offer to make her a meal which she would quietly accept. Unlike the other's their relationship had no yelling or any grand happenings. It was stagnant and France didn't like it. He felt uncomfortable bringing guests into his home and would try to do his work in the kitchen with her in hopes some form of conversation would start.

However, one day he had left to pick up something. Francoise made sure the entire building was vacant. She went into the kitchen and shut her eyes.

"Hey Francoise?" Just as she had done in the prison cells, Alice had shut down her physical body and dedicated all of her energy to transmitting her consciousness to Francoise. It was one final magic trick she could do without the use of her wand.

"Ah mon ami! How I've missed you. Is Monsieur England with you?"

"No for once finally. You?"

"I'm alone yes. Are you sure you can keep this up? It was quite a strain doing it just in the holding cells."

"Yeah I'm fine as long as nobody moves my body."

Alice and Francoise were having a conversation, but to the naked eye it looked like Alice was in a trance or in a coma while Francoise was just talking to herself. In her mind, Francoise could hear Alice clear as day.

"I've missed you" Francoise said wistfully. "But in all honesty I'm growing weary of this."

"I get it, but I'm not really sure what to do. You're the only one I know how to do this with so I can't contact the others. Arthur refuses to take me to other homes so I suppose the next time we see each other will be the next time they find someone."

"What damnation."

Francoise heard a door unlock and open. "Alice I have to go! He's back!"

"So soon? Bollucks okay." And with that the connection was lost.

France came into the kitchen room where Francoise had gone back to reading her book. He walked up to her in a flittering excitement, put down a box he was holding onto the table and clasped her hands. "Francoise! My beloved sister! Big brother is taking you out for a drink."

"Excusez-moi ?"

"I was so caught up in the moment that I totally forgot that we don't have to stay here in this house! Come on I want to treat you!" France pulled her out of the chair with a smile, his bolstering confidence so sudden, almost unnerving.

"Mr. France, are you alright?" Francoise asked.

"Please Mademoiselle call me big brother Francis!" He gave a dramatic sway. "What a wonderful name! Does that mean we're Francis and Francoise Bonnefoy, the most beautiful siblings in all of history?"

"Wait! How did you find this out?"

"Eh?"

"Your name! How do you know your name?!" She shouted. For the first time since they'd been together she had lost her composure.

France gave a devilish smile. "It's a secret, but I'll tell you if you go have a drink with me. I'll take you to a nice place with the finest wine!" Francoise huffed, but there was this odd sensation of relief.

"Very well, but…"

"Wait! Hold that thought! Here I got something for you." He handed her the box with jittery excitement. "Go on open it open it!" Hesitantly she opened the box and, amidst the rose colored tissue was a coffee crème colored dress with a black lace over the top half of it, laced flowers and falling petals acting as the sleeves. The bottom part had cascading black flowers with black lacing at the bottom of the dress.

It was beautiful and, from what Francoise could see, it would fit her well. "Francis it's beautiful, but why?"

He nonchalantly shrugged. "I have a new sister! Am I not to treat and spoil her?"

She looked down at the dress and then back at her goofy looking brother. She took a seat at the table and looked at it some more. It was beautiful, and she was angry because she loved it. "I…" she looked away from his face. "Thank you I suppose." Her voice was low.

A dress wouldn't win her heart back after years of prejudice on his end. Who did he think he was? "Non, I can't." France's excited face suddenly dropped. He wistfully smiled and looked down at his feet. "Oh, I see. Well then, it would be ludicrous for me to try and make amends with clothes. I just…I wish I knew what our life was Francoise, so I could know where my guilt lies."

He walked out of the room with slumped shoulders, defeated. Francoise looked to him and then to the dress. She thought to herself that there would be no real harm trying on such a dress. She snuck to the restroom and tried it on, neatly folding her purple cloak around the rest of her clothes. She slowly put on the dress, making sure her fingers didn't catch in any of the lace. She pressed it down lightly and looked in the mirror. It had been so long since she had been given such a gift. Alice had always given her great gifts for the events, but they had always been practical gifts like stationary or fancy pens. She did a turn and looked at it from all angles. She lingered there looking at it, but then realized that being in here for too long would arouse suspicion, so she took off the dress and put her clothes back on.

She walked out, but to her surprise Francis was waiting at the door. "What do you think? Love it no? I picked it out myself of course." Francoise turned red with embarrassment.

"Please Francoise; I want to get to know you again. I want to be your family. Just let me offer a drink."

She paused and gave a sigh. "Fine, you may."

He gave a victory spin. "Wonderful! What time is it? Three? Ok, we'll leave in three hours! Do you need anything? Would you like to eat anything?"

"Francis please, you're smothering me!"

"Oh Je suis désolé! I'm just so excited!"

So for three hours he excitedly cleaned the house and stressed over what outfit to where while Francoise tried to figure out how in God's name he could've figured out his old name.

The clock struck six. Francoise looked in the mirror of the restroom, no makeup on her face. Her purple cloak was folded up and placed neatly on top of a cabinet. She looked at the dress that fit her body so perfectly. She felt her throat tightening up at the sight, but it would be a hit on her own dignity to call off plans the moment before. She left the restroom and saw Francis holding a jacket for her by the door, his long blond hair tied back in a pink ribbon. He was wearing a casual suit but he smelled of expensive cologne. She took the coat but didn't look him in the face. He started to babble on about how he foresaw the evening going, but she was lost in her own thoughts. They went out the door. She held her breath as she crossed the threshold, the trackers rubbing against her bare neck and wrists. She was going to find out what exactly Francis had learned. She was ready to once more delve into the unknown.

(The next few chapters may be kind of slow since there are so many characters and individual plots and historical realizations. Hopefully it'll still be interesting though. Also, the switch from calling him France to Francis was intentional.)


End file.
